


Цена Ошибки

by felinn



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: Очередной приквел) теперь по мотивам комиксов)





	1. Ультиматум

Вирджиния Поттс была рациональна, педантична и внимательна с самого детства. Еще она любила математику. Поэтому и будущую профессию выбрала практически сразу: стать тем, кто нужен всем, всегда и везде. Бухгалтером. С отличием закончив школу, а затем и университет, она без проблем устроилась в маленькую аудиторскую фирму. Спустя год хотелось уже чего-то большего, и Вирджиния постоянно следила за списком открывающихся вакансий крупных фирм. И была одной из первых, кто подал резюме на соискание должности младшего бухгалтера в «Старк Индастриз». Тест и собеседование она прошла тоже быстро.  
Первый год всегда самый тяжелый, но он все-таки показывает: хочешь ли ты заниматься этим делом в этой фирме. Вирджиния хотела. Даже слишком сильно. Она могла допоздна засиживаться в офисе, хотя оплачивать внеурочные часы ей никто не собирался. Так она и познакомилась с Генри. Молодым и симпатичным помощником самого Тони Старка. То, что она уже год работала в «Старк Индастриз», но так и не видела эту «живую легенду», её не особо расстраивало. Большие люди никогда не заходят в бухгалтерию. А вот Генри заходил стабильно: приносил отчеты своего босса. И в большинстве случаев делал это, когда в бухгалтерии уже давно никого не было. Кроме Вирджинии.  
\- Привет трудоголикам!  
\- Давай уже, - девушка протянула руку.  
Генри извлек из папки лист.  
Иногда Вирджинии очень хотелось расспросить парня о его работе, быть может, и о боссе, но она никогда этого не делала. Генри болтливостью тоже не отличался.  
Вирджиния по привычке быстро просмотрела документ.  
\- Здесь ошибка, Генри.  
\- Быть не может! - парень подошёл к ней, - отчет сам Старк делал.  
\- Обычная счетная ошибка, ничего страшного, но принять не могу, - она зевнула, - переделай и принеси завтра.  
\- Хорошо… - протянул Генри, тупо смотря на бумагу.

Следующий рабочий день шел как обычно, пока где-то после обеда произошло то, что не ожидал никто и никогда. На пороге бухгалтерии появился Тони Старк. Без приветствий он резко спросил, обводя глазами присутствующих:  
\- Кто здесь Вирджиния Поттс? – и остановил взгляд прямо на ней.  
В кабинете повисло молчание.  
\- Я… - тихо сказала Вирджиния, приподняв руку.  
\- Идем за мной, - и сразу вышел.  
Девушка, не успев обменяться ни с кем взглядами, засеменила вслед.

Коридоры. Лифт. Коридоры. Кабинет. Все расстояние было преодолено очень быстро и в тишине.  
\- Садись, - Тони указал на стул около его стола. Она села. Он же, опершись о стол, стал смотреть вот так: сверху. Вирджиния не осмеливалась поднять голову. Она решила досконально изучить ковровое покрытие, а так же ножки стола и стула.  
\- Я никогда не допускаю ошибок, - наконец сказал он.  
У Вирджинии отлегло от сердца.  
\- Это обычная счетная ошибка, - она не смогла сдержать улыбку.  
\- Нигде, – он помедлил. - Я изобретаю оружие, и одна ошибка может стоить жизни.  
Она молчала.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Сердце дрогнуло, и она медленно подняла голову. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Затем Тони отошёл от стола стал ходить взад и вперед.  
Вирджиния смогла теперь смотреть перед собой и изучать убранство кабинета.  
Большое окно, два стола: один рабочий (с двумя мониторами), другой - чертёжный. Шкаф с книгами по математике, физике, механике, баллистике…  
\- Ты должна работать на меня, - он прервал её исследования.  
\- Простите?  
\- Вместо Генри. Если мой помощник не смог обнаружить элементарную ошибку…  
\- Он бы смог! – воскликнув, перебила она, но потом продолжила уже тише, - любой бы смог… просто проверять такие отчеты не его работа, он же не бухгалтер.  
\- Значит, мне нужен помощник-бухгалтер.  
\- Думаю, вы без проблем найдете такого.  
\- Я хочу сейчас. Тебя.  
Она кашлянула.  
\- Не думаю, что подойду вам: я никогда не была ни чьим помощником.  
\- Ой, да там все просто: отвечать на звонки, записывать встречи, приносить кофе…  
\- Мне нравится моя, - она сделала акцент на последнем слове, - работа.  
\- В бухгалтерии? Там же тоска: сидеть в офисе с девяти до шести пять дней в неделю… Когда ты последний раз была в Париже?  
\- Последний раз? - тупо переспросила Вирджиния.  
\- В общем, жду тебя здесь завтра.  
\- Нет, мистер Старк…  
\- Теперь можешь идти, - он сел за компьютер и перестал смотреть на неё.  
Вирджиния вышла из кабинета с твердым убеждением: если он не понял её последнюю фразу - это его проблемы.  
Она спокойно вернулась в свой отдел. Спокойно рассказала, что произошло, умолчав при этом момент с предложением о смене деятельности. Но из офиса ушла вовремя.

На следующее утро Вирджиния, как и прежде, сосредоточено работала, пока в кабине не стало как-то подозрительно тихо.  
\- Я не привык повторять дважды, мисс Поттс, – в дверях стоял Тони Старк и самодовольно улыбался.  
\- Нет, мистер Старк, – ответила она уверенней, чем вчера.  
\- Не знаю этого слова.  
Он подошел к её столу, нахмурился, огляделся по сторонам, взял с пола коробку из-под бумаги и одним движением смахнул в неё все, что находилось на столе.  
\- Мистер Старк, что вы делаете?! – она почти взвизгнула.  
\- Чтобы через полчаса все оставшиеся вещи мисс Поттс были доставлены в мой кабинет, - с этими словами он вышел, держа коробку в руках.  
Вирджинии ничего не оставалась, как последовать за ним.

\- Я сказала вам нет, - повторила она, как только закрыла дверь его кабинета, устраивать «разборки» в лифте или коридоре она никогда бы не стала.  
\- Я не привык, чтобы мне отказывали, - он по-прежнему самодовольно улыбался.  
\- Вам придется смириться, - она также улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Я уже уволил Генри, так что выбора у тебя все равно нет.  
\- Мистер Старк…  
\- Зови меня Тони…  
\- Мистер Старк, послушайте, - девушка вздохнула, - вы изобретатель… инженер, ведь так? Вы учились, чтобы им быть и вам нравится то, что вы делаете?  
\- Ну…  
\- А я бухгалтер, - она не дала ему продолжить, - и мне нравится бухгалтерский учет. Я не хочу быть вашей секретаршей.  
\- Помощницей.  
\- Все зовут помощниц секретаршами, - она всплеснула руками.  
\- Справедливо, но я уволил Генри, а сегодня у нас научная вечеринка по поводу…  
\- Ну, так позвоните ему… - снова перебила Вирджиния, - я уверена, он с радостью вернется.  
\- Не думаю, - Тони помахал головой, - он, кажется, обиделся… Так что если ты сейчас откажешься, я тебя тоже уволю.  
Вирджиния буквально онемела.  
\- Возьми у IT-шников новый телефон, в котором будет вся информация с телефона Генри: номера телефонов, расписание встреч… - Тони, принял её молчание за согласие, - и вечеринка закрытая: прессы не будет, но будет достаточно людей из «света», я надеюсь, тебе есть что надеть? – он хмуро смерил её взглядом.  
\- По правде сказать - нет, - честно призналась девушка.  
Тони закатил глаза и, подойдя к столу, начал что-то искать. Через минуту протянул ей чек.  
\- Деньги возьмешь в бухгалтерии, - и нагло подмигнул.


	2. Туфли

\- Выглядишь прекрасно, - Тони расплылся в улыбке, как только она села в машину.  
\- Это все Шанель.  
\- Да? Знал, что их духи с феромонами, – он резко наклонился к её шее и громко втянул носом воздух, - но не похоже на …  
Мысли со скоростью звука замелькали в голове у Вирджинии:  
«Дезодорант… Я пользовалась или нет? Вроде бы да… Вроде бы дважды… не помню…»  
\- Впрочем, я никогда не разбирался в духах, - Тони откликнулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Я про платье и туфли, - выдавила она из себя.  
\- В моде - тем более.

Располагая кругленькой суммой и минимум времени Вирджиния направилась в Дом Шанель: «маленькое черное платье» было оптимальным вариантом. Туфли тоже были новыми. Не разношенными. На высоких шпильках. 

Где именно проходила «вечеринка» Вирджиния не поняла. Высокие потолки, колонны, мраморный пол, антикварная мебель – девушка сразу почувствовала себя какой-то маленькой и незначимой. Когда они зашли в зал, в нем было уже много людей.  
\- И что мне нужно делать? – осторожно спросила она.  
\- Ничего, отдыхай. Фуршетные столы там, - Тони махнул рукой в нужном направлении, этим самым прокомментировав, недавний стон её желудка. - Как только понадобишься, я тебя позову, – и он растворился в толпе.  
«Прекрасно» - подумала она.  
Несмотря на то, что последний раз она ела очень давно и второпях, от волнения и скромности она не решилась подойти к столом. Около часа Вирджиния нарезала круги по залу всматриваясь в лица, вслушиваясь в разговоры и не сводя глаз с Тони, который вообще её не замечал. Ко второму часу сильный голод притупили и волнение и скромность: фуршетный стол показался очень занимательным. К третьему - новые туфли напоминали о себе уже очень сильно. Но не было никаких намеков на окончание вечеринки. Люди приходили и уходили. Её босс так же переходил от одних к другим. Некоторых внимательно слушал, с другими оживленно спорил, третьих откровенно игнорировал. К четвертому часу от всех этих оригинальных бутербродов и экзотических фруктов уже мутило, хотелось нормальной и простой еды. К пятому – девушка проклинала уже все, что только можно: начиная от Шанель заканчивая Аристотелем (ей помнилось, что именно он назвал физикой науку о природе). Несмотря на то, что последние часы она разрешала себе присесть минут на пятнадцать, ногам лучше от этого не становилось. К шестому – уставшая и раздраженная она вдруг поймала взгляд Тони, который сразу поманил её к себе. Сделав над собой колоссальные усилия, чтобы не хромать, она поспешила.  
\- Нам нужно договориться о встрече, - начал Тони, - что у меня в следующий четверг?  
И в эту секунду Вирджиния поняла свою главную ошибку. Вместо того, чтобы все это время разбираться в своем новом телефоне она не занималась ровным счетом ничем.  
Она достала из клатча телефон и начала судорожно тыкать. Но и через полминуты не смогла выяснить не то что, какие встречи назначены на следующий четверг, а где вообще находится расписание.  
\- Ну? – спросил Тони.  
\- Я не знаю.  
Повисло молчание.  
Вдруг собеседник Тони, с кем, как могла догадаться Вирджиния, и нужно было устроить встречи, расхохотался.  
\- И это твоя новая помощница? Ну, ты явно не за ум её нанял…  
Вирджиния всегда беспрекословно выслушивала замечания и недовольства ею со стороны родителей, учителей в школе, профессоров в университете и начальства на работе. Потому что, в конце концов, всё всегда было заслуженным. Но сейчас… и в её состоянии…  
\- Знаете, мистер Старк, идите вы к черту со своими приемами, расписаниями и телефонами, - она сунула телефон в его руку, - я сама увольняюсь.  
И, развернувшись, быстро и твердо зашагала к выходу. Боли она не чувствовала ровно до того момента, как вышла из зала.  
Первым делом она сняла туфли. Девушка стояла на холодном мраморном полу (в чистоте которого она не была уверена) и не думала ни о чем. Из зала следом никто не вышел. Она, в принципе, и не ждала.  
И тут до неё дошло: она послала одного из влиятельных людей мира…  
Прощай хорошая страховка, выходное пособие, а главное - рекомендации. И туфли тоже прощайте. Вирджиния не хотела их видеть, не то что носить. Оставив их лежать около выхода, она ушла босиком.  
Приехав на такси домой, будильник перед сном заводить она тоже не стала. Идти завтра было некуда. 

На следующее утро она проснулась в отвратительном состоянии: ноги гудели, голова болела, к тому же внутри было тупое, ноющее чувство. За каких-то два дня её размеренная жизнь полностью, как ей казалось, разрушилась. Одним человеком.  
Но заниматься самобичеванием Вирджиния не собиралась. Разрешив себе день отдыха, завтра же намеривалась начать искать работу.  
После обеда этого же дня в самый разгар генеральной уборки, которую из-за постоянных переработок у неё просто не было ни сил, ни времени сделать, в дверь постучали. Девушка ожидала худшего: прихода хозяйки квартиры. И, обречённо вздохнув, открыла дверь.  
\- Привет!  
В первые секунды она опешила и ничего не могла ответить.  
\- Ты забыла туфли, - Тони приподнял их, - почти как в сказке… правда там, помнится, была одна туфелька, впрочем не важно…  
\- Что вам нужно? – как-то испугано спросила она.  
\- Ты.  
\- Я уволилась…  
\- И это было эффектно. И я хочу, что бы ты работала на меня, еще больше… я могу войти?  
Испуг сразу пропал:  
\- Нет, – она на всякий случай даже перегородила вход, уперев руку в дверной косяк.  
Её раздражало, что этот человек думал, что все двери перед ним открыты.  
\- Ладно, - Тони почесал затылок.  
Она молчала.  
\- Ну… а если я извинюсь, ты вернёшься обратно?  
Вирджиния подумала, что он точно никогда и не перед кем не извинялся, и тем более за кого-то.  
\- Почему именно я? - девушка, подняв голову, обращалась больше к потолку.  
\- Я давно не встречал людей, которые вот так спокойно говорят мне «нет».  
\- В смысле?  
\- К тому же все остальные пытаются угодить или воспользоваться… некоторые, правда, еще и боятся.  
Она не комментировала.  
\- Ну же соглашайся, квартира в центре города, - Тони скептически обвел взглядом обшарпанные стены маленького коридора, - служебный транспорт, хороший оклад…  
Вирджиния закусила губу.  
\- А через год, если все-таки захочешь уволиться, двери любой фирмы будут открыты…  
«Проклятье» - девушка на секунду закрыла глаза.  
В конце концов, не каждый день у её двери стоит миллиардер и уговаривает.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Завтра в девять, - Тони было развернулся, но повернулся снова, протягивая туфли.  
\- Можете выбросить, у меня теперь на них аллергия.


	3. Перец

\- У тебя было прозвище? – спросил Тони, где-то через неделю, сидя напротив её стола.  
\- Какое это имеет значение? - Вирджиния не отрываясь, печатала письмо.  
\- Мне же нужно как-то тебя называть…  
\- Чем имя не устраивает?  
\- Оно длинное и… дурацкое, родители такое будущее тебе пророчили или они очень любили наше государство?  
Девушка закатила глаза:  
\- Близкие зовут меня Джини…  
\- Так мы уже близкие?  
Она мысленно выругалась.  
\- Можешь звать просто по фамилии, даже без «мисс»…  
\- О, мы наконец-то на «ты»?  
Она проигнорировала.  
\- В любом случае не люблю официальность.  
Девушка пожала плечами.  
Тони встал и начал ходить по кабинету.  
\- А цвет натуральный? - вдруг спросил он, указывая на её волосы.  
\- Да, – она устала вздохнула: этот вопрос всегда её раздражал.  
\- Как Пеппи.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, Пеппи длинный чулок.  
Вирджиния фыркнула.  
\- Пеппи… Пеппи, - повторял он, - Пеппи… Пеппи… Пеппер!  
\- Гениальный мозг в действии, не иначе, – пробубнила она себе под нос.  
\- Точно! И к фамилии больше подходит! – он ликовал. - Только послушай: «Пеппер, принеси мне кофе…»…  
\- Ты понимаешь, как нелепо это звучит?  
\- По-моему, здорово! Решено, буду звать тебя так.  
Она проигнорировала.

Вирджиния думала, что сможет игнорировать и дальше, но с каждым днем делать это было все сложнее.  
\- Пеппер, принеси нам кофе, – «сказал» телефон.  
У Тони сидел Роуди, который, видимо, давно смирился со своим прозвищем. Но Вирджиния мириться не хотела, и уже изучив характер Джима, пользовалась случаем. Она не ответила.  
\- Пеппер, принеси нам кофе, - повторил телефон через минуту.  
Девушка не сдвинулась с места.  
\- Пеппер, ты там? – еще через минуту спросил телефон.  
Подавив улыбку, Вирджиния ответила:  
\- Мистер Старк, Пеппер здесь нет.  
Повисло молчание.  
\- Мисс Поттс, может вы принесёте нам кофе? – надо сказать, что голос звучал очень резко.  
\- Хо-ро-шо, - улыбаясь, практически пропела она.

Через некоторое время Джим вышел из кабинета.  
\- Он не выносим, правда? – он улыбнулся.  
\- Правда… еще и это прозвище… - она устало вздохнула.  
\- А знаешь… - Джим подошел к ней и прошептал на ухо пару слов, - Попробуешь?  
\- Я даже не знаю…  
\- Грех не воспользоваться случаем. Я бы все отдал, чтобы на это посмотреть, но тогда он сразу решит, что это я, и мести не получится…

\- Пеппер, принеси мне кофе, – вместо любого приветствия сказал Тони, закрывая дверь кабинета.  
Спустя несколько минут девушка вошла, поставила кружечку на его стол, вышла, села за рабочее место и принялась ждать. Мысленно ведя отсчет:  
« Пять… четыре… три… два»…  
Тони вылетел из кабинета.  
\- Что… ты… мне… подсыпала? – запыхаясь, спросил он.  
\- Красный перец, – спокойно ответила Вирджиния, не отрываясь от монитора.  
\- Он же… может…  
\- Не волнуйся, для пищевода не опасно … всего лишь немного больше нормы.  
\- Где вода?  
\- В кулере, - она пожала плечами.  
Тони выбежал из приемной.  
То, что на этаже кулер сегодня «сломался», девушка тоже говорить не стала.

Тони вернулся через полчаса взъерошенный и покрасневший. Волосы и ворот рубашки были мокрыми. Девушка невольно напряглась.  
\- Весело на входе, весело на выходе… - он довольно улыбнулся.  
Вирджинии потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы самой не улыбнуться.  
\- У тебя есть чувство юмора, Пеппер. Мне это нравится.  
\- Не называй меня «Пеппер».  
\- Ради этого я готов пить кофе с перцем каждый день, - он подмигнул и прошел в кабинет.  
Он не перестал звать её «Пеппер», но еще долго не просил делать кофе.

Вопреки мнению большинства Вирджиния не была настолько терпеливой. В первый год она писала заявление об увольнении каждый месяц. Последующие – стабильно после какой-нибудь выходки Тони. Но потом всегда по какой-то причине все равно оставалась.


End file.
